Dr. Destiny (DCAU)
Summary John Dee was a low-level LexCorp employee who was found guarding smuggled weapons in a company's warehouse after a sweep by the Justice League. He was arrested and sent to Stryker's Island, where he volunteered as a test subject for an experimental ESP machine dubbed the Materioptikon. Though he was outwardly a model prisoner, on good terms with the warden and guards, Dee harbored an inferiority complex and developed a strong desire to become powerful enough to defeat the Justice League and win the admiration of every super-villain. When his parole was denied and his wife Penny announced she had found someone else, Dee was pushed over the edge. During a prison mutiny, Dee sneaked into the doctor's lab and exposed himself to the full power of the Materioptikon. At first, it drove him into a catatonic state, but when he woke up, it gave him full extra-sensory power. Then, he escaped prison and went after Penny. He got inside her dreams and dubbed himself Doctor Destiny, right before mentally torturing her into insanity (which ended up killing her). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-B Name: John Dee, Doctor Destiny Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Criminal, Former Member of Lexcorp Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Inducement (Made an entire prison block fall asleep), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Within a certain range, Dr. Destiny can communicate mentally with people), Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Creation (Can affect people who are wide awake if they're close enough) | All the previous powers, plus Reality Warping (Made a giant frog appear in the fridge, turned kids into cannibals, made Superman's powers go haywire, overloaded Green Lantern with power, made a lever rise from the ground), Shapeshifting (As shown here), Sizeshifting (Can grow to building size), Elasticity, Cloth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Stop, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation (Made people fear John Stewart) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can harm Batman) | Small City level (Fought Superman, John Stewart and Martian Manhunter at the same time) Speed: Hypersonic combat speed (Managed to keep up with Batman) | Relativistic combat speed (Managed to keep up with Martian Manhunter. Blitzed Hawkgirl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small City Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanked hits from Batman) | Small City level (Has taken hits from Superman and John Stewart with no harm) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, at least hundred of kilometers with abilities (could affect those who were sleeping in the Watchtower while he was in Earth) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above average (Worked for the LexCorp before becoming Dr. Destiny. His plan for taking out the Justice League would have worked if Martian Manhunter didn’t interfere) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. The further the target, the less effective his abilities become. | Nothing notable Key: Real World | Dream World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Criminals Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7